


You Shall See

by opalescentheart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Spoilers for 3x22, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentheart/pseuds/opalescentheart
Summary: Written for a prompt that asked for Ed still being conscious while frozen and having to watch Oswald and Victor getting it on at the Iceberg Lounge.





	You Shall See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mymycorrhizae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymycorrhizae/gifts).



> Dedicated to Farah, who inspired me to write this + beta-read for me, thank you!<3
> 
> Also thank you Jen, for giving me your feedback as well! <3

It had felt like a dream at first. 

Not a nice dream, surely. One where there’s consciousness but the inability to move.

But for Ed only one thing mattered. He was _alive_. 

And he would make Oswald pay. 

The first part of his body that had stirred back to life along with his brain, had been his sense of hearing. Dull at first, as if he was wearing a pair of earmuffs, but quickly adjusting  and thus becoming fully capable of hearing every single taunt and spite-induced insult that Oswald was hurling at him.

Eventually, the pitch darkness surrounding himself begins to fade as well. At first, Ed can only see a blurry medley of blue before every shape becomes clear.

And then Ed can see him again: Oswald. Green eyes ablaze and lips curled into a smug smile as he stares right at him.

_Oh, if only you knew, Oswald._

Ed can’t smirk, but he is - on the inside. Because, it is just too delicious. His prey completely in delusion about being safe. 

The thought of seeking revenge on Oswald is what keeps Ed sane inside his icy prison. It’s what allows him to endure all of this - this torture. 

Every single day when he watches his former best friend waltz around his new club, eyes twinkling and the sound of his laughter vibrating against the ice - it both fuels and _yet_ also diminishes that need for vengeance.

Ed doesn’t know why. 

At first.

But then, he notices something after a while.

Or rather, _someone_. 

Victor Fries. One of Strange’s turned monsters and the man who executed Oswald’s wish to imprison him inside a block of ice.

Ed had been aware of them being allies, of course.

But the oddly intimate gazing into each other’s eyes, the shared laughter and whispered conversations and the lingering touches - _this_ does come as a surprise. 

It evokes something in Ed he hasn’t felt in a long time. 

_Jealousy._

Ed tries to reason with himself that the emotion is merely caused by some abiding sentimentality, the memories of their close friendship and the affection he’d once held for Oswald still somewhere buried inside him.

It all changes when Ed watches them kiss for the first time.

**

“Are you sure...here?” Victor asks, brows arched.

Oswald’s lips curl into a smile, skin around his eyes crinkling. “Why not? We’re all alone, aren’t we, Victor?”

“I wouldn’t say we’re _all alone_ ,” Victor says, throwing a glance to the illuminated ice sculpture close by their table. 

Oswald’s face hardens for a bit as he follows Victor’s gaze, but it quickly switches back into that of a smug smile. “Well, I doubt he’ll be bothered.” With a small chuckle, he leans over and yells, “Ain’t that right, Ed?”

Victor huffs out a small laugh and shakes his head. “Well, who knew you had an exhibitionistic streak in you?” He cups Oswald’s chin and presses their lips together.

Oswald makes a small muffled noise, leaning into the kiss and sliding closer until he’s almost straddling the other man’s lap. 

“I want you to show him,” Oswald breathes with their lips still brushing against each other. 

Victor runs his hands down the smaller man’s sides, eyes darkening. “Show whom?”

Oswald lets out a small moan when Victor grabs a handful of his ass, squeezing it firmly. “I- I want you to show him,” he nods over to Ed’s frozen sculpture. “Show him how good it feels to _fuck_ me.”

Victor groans, crashing their mouths together for another kiss. “Oswald, how much did you have to drink-”

“Not enough,” Oswald says with a breathy laugh and there’s a hint of lightness in his voice. “I don’t care. I don’t care about him anymore, or what he’s done to me. Just do it. Let us do it. Right here.”

Victor lifts him up with ease, carrying him over until they’re right in front of the ice block that holds Ed captive. The floor around it is draped with thick dark purple carpet, making it comfortable enough to lie down. 

Having taken Ivy’s special composition made out of various types of herbs, Victor’s skin is safe to touch although still leaving the tips of Oswald’s fingers a little numb. “You want me to warm you up?” Oswald asks with a grin as he begins to kiss his way down Victor’s bare and icy-blue chest, tracing the curves and edges of the man’s defined muscles appreciatively with his tongue.

“You know I do,” Victor groans, mouth curved into a smile as he runs his hand through Oswald’s hair.

**

Ed wants to scream.

Being trapped in ice had been horrid itself - but this, now, _this_ was actual torture.

There’s an onrush of rage inside of him and it almost feels like he’s about to burst from the inside of his inability to do anything about it, to being forced to watch.

Oswald takes Victor’s cock in his mouth. It looks like something he’s had practice with, his movements skilled and enough to make the other man groan and his eyes roll back.

Ed _knows_ that Oswald would’ve done the same to him once. He’d often wondered about this after the nature of Oswald’s feelings had been made clear to him. 

Now, he would never know what it’d feel like to look down and have Oswald on his knees before him. Cheeks hollowed and eyes misty while sucking his length into his mouth, eager to bring him as much pleasure as possible.

_Now_ , he had to witness that pleasure being brought to someone else.

Eventually, Oswald pulls away, letting go off Victor’s cock with a wet pop. “Warm enough, yet?” 

Victor smirks. “Not quite yet. There’s something that will definitely warm me up, though.” And with that he sinks down onto the ground, playfully pushing Oswald to lie down onto his back.

Ed finally gets a perfect view of Oswald’s body. 

It’s not something he hasn’t been familiar with. He’d nursed the man back to health after all, even though it’s nothing but a distant memory by now.

For some reason, Ed did always have some sort of fascination with Oswald’s pale skin. It had ignited a dark and twisted desire in him, to mark that frail-looking flesh. And with a look at the scarred skin on Oswald’s stomach, Ed can’t help but feel a rush of satisfaction. 

He did mark Oswald after all. Not just on the outside, but leaving him scarred and crippled inside as well. 

“ _Victor_ ,” Oswald whimpers, squirming as the other man continues to leave a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach. 

Oswald’s cock lays flushed and stiff against his stomach, the head glistening with drops of pre-come. Ed expects Victor to return the favor and take Oswald into his mouth, but instead he pushes the back of the smaller man’s thighs further up, his legs wider apart.

Ed can see it all. Usually hidden between a pair of pale and fleshy cheeks but now coming in full sight: a dusky pink crinkle that twitches in anticipation at what comes next.

“Aah yes,” Oswald squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a whine as Victor’s places a kiss right onto his hole. 

Ed can’t help but feel slightly shocked. It seems almost surreal that Oswald, so keen on wanting complete control would willingly allow someone to put him into a position like this - of sheer vulnerability.

“I love it when you do that,” Oswald huffs out, lips spreading into a smile as he gives in to the pleasure, the muscles in his face twitching ever so slightly when Victor drives his tongue into him and swirls it over his sensitive hole, leaving it wet and throbbing.

Something begins to gnaw at Ed’s insides, something that almost gives him the illusion of being trapped inside fire instead of ice.

And as Oswald continues to give his high-pitched and almost sobbed out praise with every lick of Fries’ tongue, Ed imagines what it’d feel like to crush the man’s skull. To ram a knife through the frostbitten skin, tearing it all away until he’d be laid bare. Flesh and bones. And blood. 

God, Ed wants to see Fries’ _blood_.

Deep down, Ed knows his urge to kill the man doesn’t just stem from the fact that it was the ice from his gun that froze him.

“A-ah, yes,” Oswald moans, the sound of it so loud it has the ice walls around Ed _vibrate_.

_Jealousy._

_Possessiveness._

Yes.

Because once, Oswald had been _his_. 

Even in the last months prior that one last fateful confrontation at the docks, before Ed’s world had become cold and isolated - Oswald had _still_ been his.

“Fuck me, _please_.”

Not anymore.

Victor reaches into the pockets of Oswald’s jacket that lies crumbled up next to them. Retrieving a small bottle of lube, he slicks himself up - and Ed has to admit, both the length and girth are nothing but impressive.

It only fuels him with more rage.

The head of Fries’ cock breaches the tight rim of Oswald’s hole then. The noise Oswald lets out as the thick cock begins to slide in is unlike anything Ed has ever heard from him.

Oswald’s mouth hangs open, eyes squeezed shut - an expression of utter bliss on his face as he’s filled up to the brim.

Ed is convinced that Oswald once would have given himself to him like this as well. 

Without question. 

But now? Ed is left with nothing but to bear the agonizing taunt of seeing Oswald’s naked body like this, pale and writhing in need, face twisting with pleasure every time Victor thrusts into him.

“Victor, u-uh, yes, just like that-”

And it’s then, that Fries looks up, looks at _him_. 

A smirk begins to spread on the man’s icy-blue lips. “You wanted me to show him, right?”

“Yes, yes, tell him,” Oswald moans, a determined look on his face. “Tell him how good it feels-”

Fries is still looking at Ed, pounding into the smaller man with all he’s got. “You’re so fucking tight, Oswald. So hot. Feels so fucking good.”

Oswald whines, grabbing at Victor’s shoulders.

“I wish I could stay inside you forever, you’d love that too, right?” Victor growls, now finally averting his gaze from Ed and looking back down at his whimpering lover.

“Yes, yes,” Oswald pants. “He would’ve never made me feel this good.”

Ed is stunned.

“No, he wouldn’t,” Victor says. “You hear that, Nygma?” he calls out, looking back at him through the ice, hips snapping forward even quicker now, making Oswald squeal and gasp.

Ed watches Victor wrap a hand around Oswald’s cock, jerking him in time with his thrusts. 

“A-ah, Victor, yes. _Please_.”

Eventually, Oswald’s back arches off the ground and Ed sees how thick drops of come leak out of his cock, splattering his stomach and Victor’s hand. The hoarse sound of Oswald’s voice, crying out Victor’s name, rings loudly in his ears.

Maybe, Ed thinks, he’s allowed himself to get riled up about nothing. After all, too often, engaging in activities like these, didn’t mean _too_ much. 

But then, Oswald places a tender kiss onto Fries’ mouth. Running his hand through white locks of hair. And there’s something in his gaze, something that manages to yield nearly forgotten memories.

Ed recognizes that look now. It’s the same Oswald had given him the night after Ed had managed to expose Butch betrayal.

He can almost taste the mix of spice and sweetness from the ginger tea Oswald had made for him that night.

Finally, after what feels like an agonizing eternity, the two lovers get back up, gathering up their clothes and begin to walk away. 

Before they’re completely out of sight, Oswald looks back over his shoulder.

Ed expects a fleeting return of that soft and tender gaze, that had once purely and entirely belonged to him.

Instead, Oswald’s eyes are cold, the corners of his lips splitting into a smug smile.

“Hope you enjoyed the show, _Riddler._ ”

And with that, Oswald leans into the tall figure of the man next to him, both having their arms wrapped around the other as they disappear.

For a few moments, Ed nearly accepts this as his fate. Lifeless, frozen, without any purpose in life.

But then, the same words keep repeating in his head. Taunting him. Challenging him.

_“He would’ve never made me feel this good.”_

Oswald would love him again. 


End file.
